


红

by QianYa



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianYa/pseuds/QianYa
Summary: 作家卡X画家朵非现实向





	红

若染上了未尝便醉，那份热度从来未退  
——张国荣《红》

 

 

“睡了吗？”

沙哑变调的少年音从身后响起，冯薪朵盯着空无一切的黑暗已经许久，闻声缓缓转过去面向声音的主人。  
“要是有灵感就起来画，吵不醒我的。”李艺彤懒懒地说，伸手去抚摸她的发尾，用拇指将散在指间的发丝向上推卷。  
冯薪朵木了一阵，任由对方如同家猫见到软抱枕那样的爱不释手，嗡嗡地说：“没有灵感。”  
“没有灵感就睡，早睡梦会长，多做几个梦，明天就控制不住麒麟臂了。”  
“噗。”冯薪朵笑了，“你这话就像高配版的‘多喝热水’，非常直男知不知道？”  
小海豹委屈：“那能怎么办，稿子要画的，日子要过的，觉也要睡的……”  
冯薪朵打断她：“你生日那天要去外地开签售会。”  
李艺彤略微打了个哈欠，闷闷地答了个“嗯”。

她感觉有些困，连手上玩头发的动作都慢下来。冯薪朵却仍然望着她，她只好重启大脑，迫使思绪重新流通起来。  
“你在想这个啊。”李艺彤想明白了，反而觉得对方为这件事纠结的样子很可爱，语气里也带上几分愉悦了，“不过还不如睡觉呢，你也要录专栏采访啊。行程上改变不了的事，想破头也没有用。”  
“那你怎么还醒着？”冯薪朵忽然反问，“而且还不甘寂寞地问我睡了没有。”  
李艺彤假装思索了一下，理直气壮地说：“因为我确实不甘寂寞啊。”  
冯薪朵被噎到，换了个平躺的姿势。

“觉要睡的，但和你的觉我也想睡的。”

温热的吐息洒在耳边，冯薪朵焦躁地扯了扯被子，谈论到这种话题她总是面皮很薄，脸上立刻就烧起来，只好闭眼消除杂念，避免自己误解了对方的意思。  
冰凉的指尖探进睡衣下摆划过小腹，轻柔的接触若即若离，将要搂紧却未用力。  
好像不是误解。  
亲吻落在侧脸时明晰的下颌线，冯薪朵不敢看她，又难耐地希望她强硬地扶过自己的脸，逼迫她正视她。  
冷空气涌进被窝里，靠近的两具身体却是滚烫。李艺彤干脆将碍事的被单掀到一旁，凭借记忆去摸索另一人的领地，然后侵入进去，以抚摸、以舔咬。

冯薪朵热爱裸睡，今晚上了床却一件衣服都没脱，李艺彤就知道她有心事。  
但为了保护这隐私的习惯，夜晚每过七点半总会将窗帘拉得严实，此时空气压抑又沉闷，偏偏窗户也没有留一扇。  
她眼神涣散地扶着那颗毛茸茸的脑袋——从脚尖一路吻到腿间，挑逗地在内侧的肌肤游移，待她习惯了，再给予突如其来的刺激。  
快感冲上头顶，陌生又熟悉。

“别开灯……”她呜咽道。

李艺彤已用一条湿漉漉的水印有效地将美得病态的身体分界成大致对称的两边，听见这声哀求时行军线到达锁骨之间，忽然停顿下来，不再前进。  
冯薪朵浑身湿透浸在汗里，弓起的腰似是架起一座拱桥，此时借着这喘息之机将曲线的弧度慢慢放下去。李艺彤的手掌贴着她的下背，身体落下时便与掌心只隔着一层薄汗。  
李艺彤将压在她身下与浅浅埋在她身里的侵占一并抽出来，冯薪朵拢起双腿要挽留，对方便安抚地用唇轻轻摩挲她的颈侧，试图平息她的颤抖。  
黑暗中的人影松开她，走到窗边，小心翼翼地由帘角勾开一条缝。  
冯薪朵偏过头去，看见月光洒在李艺彤光裸的脚踝边。

“别怕。”李艺彤无奈地笑了，“你忘记这里不是我们家，外面是露天温泉。”

冯薪朵盯着她解开睡裙，柔软的布料服从地心引力向下坠落，展现出旖旎的画面与记忆中的景象重叠交融，连靠近时极为勾人的神色也如出一辙。  
李艺彤欺身压上来，汗珠顺着刘海的发尖滴落在她脸上，没有对视多久，却埋首去用湿润的舌描画她的耳垂。  
“发卡……”  
对方于是含混不清地“嗯”了一声，也淹没在冯薪朵自己的喟叹里。  
她羞愧地抬起手臂试图遮掩脸上的表情，李艺彤却拨开来。  
“你会期待吗？因为我有哦。”  
冯薪朵一怔，然后听见一句低声局促的“我进去了”，身体本能地绷直，吃惊地捂住嘴，将临到喉间的呻吟困住。  
她支起身子，李艺彤干脆将她抱起来。  
撩起上衣的指尖斜斜地掠过湿透的后背，沿着隆起的脊骨一寸寸向上，越过凹凸不平的山脉，笼在蝴蝶的翼尖。  
深入的分明的指节紧贴着火热，将这欲望的源泉搅得泥泞不堪，世人反对却一意孤行的背德感浅尝便醉，催动着罪恶的快意。冯薪朵扣住对方瘦削的肩，一时间分辨不出指甲与骨头相撞谁会更疼。  
埋没在下处的侵入者忽然一跳弹，顶上令人战栗尖叫的开关。  
身上的人半张脸隐匿于黑夜中，眼眸里似乎倒映星光般明亮，深深地看她，以此表达她如何爱她，意见不合时强装冷漠的，抱着热饮坐在床边安静的，此时此刻被挑拨到情难自制的。  
她爱她，李艺彤爱冯薪朵，方方面面，从头到脚，从过去到将来。  
她眼中倒映的是星光，她在看她。

这种时刻，冯薪朵居然在想李艺彤的背脊怎么样——弯身时会抵着皮肤的脊梁是否在她无措的抓挠下染上躁动的红。  
她仰头，耳边尽是喘息与打乱的心跳，眼角沁出些泪，在月色中微弱地发亮。

“我曾有个角色……”  
李艺彤舔去流至太阳穴的泪痕，低下头靠着她的肩膀，轻颤的睫毛扫在敏感的颈间，便惹得冯薪朵也瑟缩两下。  
“她想把恋人踏碎，再拼凑起来，这样她的恋人就必须也只能依靠她。”  
冯薪朵眯起眼睛抱住她的腰。  
“然后呢？”  
“然后我想了想，这样做的人其实才真正一无所有、只有对方可以依靠——爱情是双向的。”

她忽然笑了，“你想击碎我吗？”  
李艺彤支吾着，“不再想了。”  
冯薪朵却似乎并不在意她的答案。  
声音沉沉地诉说：“那你来击碎我吧。”

难以拒绝、无法拒绝，怎么可能在猛火中安睡。

 

“谢谢大家的祝福，今天不管怎么说，我们和和气气地把这天过完吧，反正就是开开心心的，每个人的祝福我都来者不拒呀。”

说到一半桌面震了一下，是冯薪朵。  
李艺彤在QQ粉丝群里赶忙录完最后一条语音消息，匆匆退出来用第二台手机转向微信，接受了视频申请。  
“你看到我给你的微博评论没有？”冯薪朵十分得意。  
“我回了。”  
冯薪朵准备好要说的什么连你姐我的评论都不看真是找打，一下子憋了回去，表情有些吃瘪。  
她感觉头疼，“你是不是跳过了一个步骤，简直不按套路出牌。”  
李艺彤侧过身去向着端上热可可的服务员致谢，举到半空抿了一口，“这就是我爱你的套路呀。”  
沉默了很久，李艺彤打量着那张纠结的脸，自顾自在屏幕前傻乐。  
“你点的什么东西这么烫。”冯薪朵最后说，“我感觉家里都不用开暖气了。”  
李艺彤笑起来。  
“是嘛，那这个情节是否有幸出现在你的画里呢？”

冯薪朵想起这时沉淀在对方眼底的笑意比当初告白时更温柔，少年当时说——  
姐，我知道你总批评我将自己的体会套到别人身上，我就想这难道不是作家该做的吗？  
但现在我明白了，你这样看待我的眼神我也有，可我还是忐忑不安，害怕全部都是我一个人在做白日梦。  
你会喜欢我吗？因为我有哦。

我也有啊。


End file.
